jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:.Furia za dnia/Druga furia
thumb|left|Mój mały SzczerbekHej to bedzie opowiesc o nowej przyjaciolce Szczerbatka. Sory za bledy orto. I prosze o jakies motywacje bo mam troche slomiany zapal. Krodkie info: *Akcja dzieje się po JWS2 *Pisze w perspektywie Czkawki *Szczerbo nie ma lotki Czkawka lewej nogi *Hisccrid będzie na pewno, ale nie liczcie na jakiś super romans *''Tekst pochyły to jakieś info'' *'Tekst pogrubiony to jakieś moje przerywniki. ' *Może będą półsmoki, ale się zastanowię *Dawajcie śmiałe komy nie obraże sie musze wiedzieć jak pisze UWAGA! PRZECZYTAJ! Blog o zastrzeżonych prawach autorskich. Nie kopiować!!! Rozdział I Jako Czkawka Wyspa Berk. Dzień liczący normalnie 24 godziny, trwałby tu 2 razy dłużej gdyby nie zwierzaki i to nie jakieś psiaki czy kociaki. Nie my mamy smoki. Inni mogli by pomyśleć, że zwariowaliśmy i wielu tak właśnie myśli! Ale my się już nie zmienimy. Smoki to teraz nasi przyjaciele. Leciałem razem ze Śledzikiem przez Smoczą Wyspę, szukając jaskini tuż przy plaży, kłócąc się co do informacji Johana. Dziś do wioski przybył Johan Kupczy, który opowiadając swoje, zazwyczaj zmyślone, historie, mówił: -...i gdy jeden z moich ludzi, ledwo żywy, nareszcie dotarł do portu, twierdził iż na Smoczej Wyspie widział cztery czarne jaja... Od tej pory Śledzik i ja kłóciliśmy się: -Czarne jaja nie istnieją. To pewnie kolejna ze zmyślonych historii -Próbował wmówić mi Śledzik. -Nie wiadomo może tym razem mówił prawdę... -Przecież nie ma ich w księdze smoków ani nawet zapiskach Borka... -A Tajfumerangi? Może to też jakiś nowy gatunek. Po kilku minutach dalszych sporów polecieliśmy na Wyspę zbadać to samemu. Niestety reszta Akademii musiała zostać i osłaniać Berk i dopilnować przygotowywań do ślubu. Ku naszemu zdziwieniu na plaży znaleźliśmy jaskinię a w jaskini jaja. Czarne w nieliczne szare plamki. Nie zważając na protesty Śledzika wziąłem jedno ze sobą. Wieczorem zostawiłem je w Akademii. Szczerbatek był niespokojny prawie przez całą noc. Może przez to jajo? Rano obudziły mnie głośne szlochy i zawodzenia. -Co się stało? Odpowiedział mi Śledzik: -W nocy przyleciał Krzykozgon. Był przeogromny. Ale o dziwo baaardzo poraniony. Dziwne. Przez kogo, albo i co? Astrid, Sączysmark i Bliźniaki nie zdążyli nikogo zawiadomić. Walczyli sami. Udało im się. Ale gdy Krzykozgon umierał zdążył strzelić kolcem prosto w skrzydło Wichury. Astrid udało się uratować. Niestety Wichura spadła z wysokości ponad 1000 metrów. Nie przeżyła. Astrid jest zrozpaczona. Chyba będziemy musieli przełożyć ślub... -Nie... Astrid...! Podbiegłem do niej. -Moja kochana. Tak mi przykro... -Och i co ja bez niej zrobię? Była mi najlepszą przyjaciółką... Och... Czkawka. Słyszałam co mówił Śledzik. Nie, nie przekładajmy ślubu. Muszę tylko znaleźć sobie nowego smoka. Ale czy znajdę kiedykolwiek takiego jak Wichura?! - Nie, na pewno nie, ale ja tak. Obiecuję. Później razem z resztą Akademii, oprócz Astrid poszliśmy obejrzeć tajemnicze jajo. Badaliśmy je do południa. Gdy nie znaleźliśmy nic ciekawszego od lekkiego zadrapania, polecieliśmy do Astrid, pocieszyliśmy ją znów i odleciałem wraz ze Śledzikiem na Smoczą Wyspę. Tam doznalismy wielkiego szoku. Połowa wyspy była spalona. Reszta stała w płomieniach. -Mmmmoże tttto Tajtaj... -Nie sądzę. Nie ma przecież znaku. Chwile później zobaczyliśmy smoka. Nocna Furia. W furii leciała prosto na nas! -To już wiemy kogo te jaja- sapnąłem. -Taaaaa i już wiemy dlaczego jest taka zła. -Zła? -Tak. Jaja, Czkawka. Jaja! To jest smoczyca! -No to chyba lepiej będzie jeśli oddamy jej to jajo. -Ale patrz! Zatrzymała się. Pewnie przez Szczerbatka. - Zobacz! Oni chyba rozmawiają! Jako Szczerbatek -Czemu jesteś taka zła, co? Oddadzą ci to jajo. Nie wiedzieli, że jest twoje.- "Co by było gdyby wiedzieli..." pomyślałem. -Naprawdę? Myślałam, że mi je zabiorą. To był jedyny smok. Reszta to smoczyce. Dziękuję. -Nie ma za co. -Ale yym wiesz ten człowiek wiesz, że masz go na grzbiecie, tak? -Tak.To mój przyjaciel i jeździec. -Naprawdę? -Mychym. Polubisz go tylko daj się dotknąć. Nic ci nie zrobi. Potem weź jaja i polecimy do mojego domu. Tobie też znajdziemy nowy, lepszy dom. Posłuchała mnie. O dziwo. Łał. Niesamowite. Druga Nocna Furia i to smoczyca i tylko o kilka lat młodsza. Wkrótce lecieliśmy do wioski. Powitali nas tam gorąco. Szczególnie ci z Akademii i ojciec Czkawki. Byli zachwyceni drugą furią i jajkami. Ale kto się nią zaopiekuje? Potrzebuje dobrej opieki. Dla siebie i jeszcze nie wyklutych piskląt. To musi być ktoś odpowiedzialny i znający się na smokach... Ktoś z Akademii... Może... Trąciłem Czkawkę. Pokazałem na Astrid. Potem na smoczycę. Od razu mnie zrozumiał. Jako Czkawka -Pozostaje nam jedna kwestia - powiedziałem.- Kto zaopiekuje się tą... - w tym momencie niebo przeszył piorun. "Idzie burza." pomyślałem. Burza! O tak Burza!- smoczycą, drugą Nocną Furią, Burzą- Szczerbol mruknął z zadowoleniem.- No czy ktoś wie? Prosze zgadnijcie. 20150811_125906.jpg 20150811_125900.jpg -No to na pewno nie będę ja- powiedział Mieczyk.- A tym bardziej Szpadka. Każdy smok by się jej bał- Łup. I Mieeczyk leży na ziemi jak długi. Podnosi się i widzę, że ma zapuchnięte oko. Szpadka. -To zapewne będę ja!- wtrącił Sączysmark.- Nie ma lepszego kandydata ode mnie. -Myślałem raczej o Astrid... -Ja? Ale... -Nie martw się. Będzie dobrze. O a widzisz jaki ma kolor oczu? Niebieski. Tak jak ty. Jesteście sobie przeznaczone. Ja i Szczerbol mamy zielone i też do siebie pasujemy. -No tak chyba masz rację... -Oczywiście, że mam. A teraz choć. Jedno z jaj niedługo pęknie. Musimy zadbać o to, żeby przy wybuchaniu nie narobiło szkód. Rozdział II Hejo! Sory za te białe zakreślenia. Nie wiem skąt się biorą :-) ' Maleństwa okazały się przeurocze. Noe, Kou, May i Violle to nowe maleńkie nocne furie.Maluchami oprócz matki zajmuje się Szczerbo, przecież nie znamy prawdziwego ojca. Na razie pisklęta myślą, że jest nim mój przyjaciel, a my na razie nie zamierzamy wyprowadzać ich z błędu. Są za małe. Na Berk zaszły nie małe zmiany. Teraz młodsze dzieci. Oczywiście te, które chcą zaczną szkolić się w Akademii. Może nawet gdy podrosną dostaną swoje własne smoki? Niestety nie wiedzieliśmy, że ta sielanka miała się prędko zakończyć. Astrid podbiegła do mnie zdyszana: -Czkawka! Szybko! Coś złego dzieje się z maluchami! -Co... Ale... -Szybko opowiem ci po drodze! -odparła - No więc zaczęło się od May. Dostała wysokiej gorączki i kaszlu. Potem rozchorowali się też Violle, Noe i Kou. Wezwałam Valke, teraz ich bada. -Musimy szybko się tam dostać! Po kilku minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Podwiozła nas Wichura. -Mamo co się dzieje?! -Może najpierw jakieś „dzień dobry’’? Nic im nie jest, na razie. Większość nocnych furi choruje w tym roku. Dostają wysokiej gorączki i kaszlu. Prawie rzadnym nie udaje się tego przeżyć. Dlatego prawie wszystkie wymarły, ale nie martwcie się. Dzięki nam nie zginą. Pomożemy im. * * * '''Sory za bledy pisze na tablecie :-) ' Maluchy choruĵą coraz bardziej. Gorączka się powiększyła, a kaszel wzmógł. -Nie jest dobrze - matka jest zasmucona- Boję się, że ich nie uratujemy. Są... - tu została uderzona w głowę laską, która jak się okazał należała do Gothi - O co chodzi?! -Bazgrze, że jest jedno lekarstwo, ale ciężko je zdobyć –wtrącił się wszechobecny Pyskacz.- Trzeba znaleźć kartofel… –Łup! – Aaa… Tak trzeba znaleźć kwiat. Kwiat Błękitnej Nocy, który nadal wygląda jak kartofel… -Łup!- No dobra, dobra! Rośnie on na wyspie Cieni. '(wiem marna nazwa, ale na poczekaniu) ' Niegdyś zamieszkiwanej, przez nocne furie, ale uważajcie! Nie wolno wam się przedzielić, nie rozdzielić, bo to może się źle skończyć! –nie odzywaliśmy się do tej pory. Byliśmy zbyt oniemiali.. -Ja polecę. Myślę, że Szczerbatek nie będzie zbyt potrzebny, ale… Może lepiej by było polecieć na Chmuroskoku… -Nie –znów odebrało nam mowę. Powiedziała to Gothi!- Musi to być Nocna Furia, żaden inny smok go nie znajdzie! Lećcie natychmiast! Mamy mało czsu… - Nas już nie było. Lecieliśmy w stronę Smocze Wyspy. Tam zaczniemy. Niestety nie przeczuwaliśmy opóźnień… Sprawdziłem na mapie położenie wyspy. Była niedaleko. -Hej Mordko! Dobre wieści. Dzień lotu i będziemy na miejscu –odpowiedzi nie było- Mordko? Szczerbatek?! Gdzie jesteś?! –Poszedłem go szukać. „Na szczęście nie natknąłem się jeszcze na rzadnego dzikiego smoka” pomyślałem, ale niestety los był przeciw mnie. Koszmar Ponocnik. Duży jak na ten gatunek. Łatwizna węgorz i po sprawie. Chciałem sięgnąć do torby po niego, ale przecież torba była u Szczerbola. -No nie. To inaczej. Wytresujemy cię.- O dziwo smok chyba mnie zrozumiał. Był potulny jak baranek.- No to nazwiemy cię Żar. Co ty na to. Smok podskoczył i poprosił o więcej głaskania –Ha, ha nie mam teraz czasy muszę znaleźć przyjaciela. –Rozległ się ryk Pomocnika. Nie Żara tylko jakiegoś innego.- No tak zawołam go! Ale ja głupi mogłem tak od początku. A teraz mamy spóźnienie! – Zaryczałem. Po chwili Mordka dopowiedział mi tym samym. Dziwne. W tym ryku był strach. Coś musiało się stać. Pobiegłem w stronę Szczerbatka. Za mną podążał Żar. „Chwila mogę na nim polecieć!” jak pomyślałem tak zrobiłem. '''Hej już jestem! Dedyk dla koleżanki z klasy- Izy rzeby wreszcie zostawiła koma :-) W krótce byliśmy na miejscu. Byłem zły. Szczerbata mordka przestraszył się węgorza! -Węgorz! -Teraz moja złość przerodziła się w śmiech- Ha, ha wielki smok boi się ryby! Ha, ha ha! - mój przyjaciel obraził się - Ooo no weź. Wielka dzidzia znowu strzela focha? No już, już- wziąłem tą "straszną" rybę, nadal śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Po co tu przyszłeś? Traz mamy opóźnienie i to poważne! - mordka mruknął przepraszająco i spojrzał na mnie tymi jego słodkimi patrzałkami - No nic się nie stało. Tylko muszę teraz wysłać Straszliwca z wiadomością, że wrócimy później. Oby małym nie pogorszyło się do tego czasu... Po drodze nie zdarzyło się nic nadzwyczajnego, prócz dość szybkiego powrotu Straszliwca z odpowiedzią. Valka napisała tak: Ok. Reszta nexta później. Dobra kapuczino jest cukierki są tablet też zaczynamy! ,, Jest bardzo źle. Musicie się pośpieszyć! Później może byċ za późno. Nie czytałem całego listu SZczerbkowi. I tak był przerażony. Dwie godziny lotu minęły spokojnie. Tulko był jeden problem na horyzoncie już dawno powinna się pojawić nasza wyspa. W chwili gdy naprawde zaczęliśmy się martwić zauważyliśmy... Au! (Tu trzeba dodać znaczące trzepnięcie uchem nocnej furi) No dobra, Szczerbatek zauważył mały punkt na widnokręgu. Zaryczł radośnie byliśmy już bardzo blisko. Lot mijał spokojnie do pewnego momentu... Nagle wyostrzyły mi się zmysły. Widziałem dużo lepiej niż wcześniej. W większych szegółach i lepiej słyszałem. Szmery smoków Sory ze krodki spodziewalam sie dzisaj min 10 komów a tu nic! Zawiodlam sie moze go zawiesze zalezy od was. Mysle jutro znalezc choc 2 nowe komy bo inaczej odrazu zawiesze:-( smutno mi ale nie tyko dla siebie to pisze. Koniec. Czas minął zawieszam to może kiedyś odblokuję, ale na razie jestem zbyt zawiedziona. Paaa. To ciężka decyzja lubie pisać, ale nie mam wyboru. Nie podoba się? To tródno. Może jeszcze się tu kiedyś spodkamy. No niech wam będzie. Napisze cd. Ok to zaczynamy :-) ' -Co się dzieje? - powiedziałem sam do siebie. Możecie sobie wyobrazić jak się poczułem, kiedy dostałem odpowiedź? I to napewno nie od człowieka, przecież człowiekiem tu byłem tylko ja. -Nic ci nie jest. Zwidy masz - kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiałem, ale postanowiłem na razie zostawić to dla siebie. Kim on jest? Po kródkiej chwili dolecieliśmy na miejsce. Moje zdziwiene sięgało już chyba zenitu. ''Co?! krzyknąłem w myślach. '''Ok na dziś dość nie mam weny. A teraz kto zgadnie co tak zadziwiło Czkawkę? Podpowiedź: Szukajcie na moich blogach, tablicy itp. (Prócz opka No super... wogóle miał należeć do innej mojej wiki) Papatki. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania